


cleanup in aisle 1

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: diavolo puts 100% into everything. weddings are no exception.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	cleanup in aisle 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: "Diavolo and lucifer getting married. Barb officiates it."

The church music in the background is rather ironic considering they’re in the Devildom, but Diavolo has no qualms walking down the aisle to it. Somewhere among the pews someone makes a quiet but dramatic gagging sound, followed by a slap and an ‘ouch’. 

_Slowly_ , Lucifer had emphasised to him an hour ago. _Don’t prance. And hold on to your flowers with both hands._

In all fairness, it’s hard to do anything but tiptoe when he’s decked out in a wedding dress that’s just as stunning as he is. The gown itself is glamorous beyond description, as fine as Barbatos’s hand can tailor it to be, chiffon and lace in rich red and gold. A team of Little Ds bring up the rear, each one holding onto the swathe of material that forms the dress’s train. 

Flowers in both hands. Right. 

Diavolo tries not to wave when he sees Lucifer at the altar. Not even with one arm. The church hymns echo through the ceremony hall as he continues to make his way down the long stretch of floor, golden gaze fixed on the demon at the end. 

It has been some time since a smile on Lucifer’s face has reached his eyes, especially in such public view. Nevertheless, their resplendence reflects off each other in a way that can only be interpreted as a perfect match - black fitted suit with accents of blue, and wedding dress of the millennium. 

The music fades away as Diavolo reaches Lucifer at last, grinning brightly at him. Also waiting at the altar is Barbatos, suited up smartly and hands clasped behind his back, ready to officiate. 

“You may all be seated.” There’s a general kerfuffle among the pews as demons sit, tucking in wings and tails and pulling various body parts out of the way.

Barbatos clears his throat, a small smile flitting across his expression. “Welcome family and friends, demons of the Devildom, angels of the Celestial Realm. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union…” 

Diavolo steals a glance at Lucifer, only to find him staring back intensely. 

_Pay attention_. 

How can he? This is... unreal. He spends the rest of the ceremonial speech secretly admiring Lucifer instead, lost in his daydreams until Barbatos coughs to get his attention. 

“Please join hands with Lucifer and face each other.” 

The vows, at least, go smoothly as a hot knife through butter. Diavolo has already practiced his lines a thousand times over, whispering the sacred words of promise at night until they lull him to sleep. He repeats after Barbatos as instructed, declaring his undying love before watching Lucifer do the same, his heart dancing like fire as they exchange rings.

“You may now kiss-”

Diavolo’s already one step ahead of him. 

He wraps an arm around Lucifer’s waist, reeling him in for a kiss so sweet Asmo coos at them from the front seat. Lucifer tastes like surprise and mints, a hint of red wine - had he let himself have a sip before all of this? Was he nervous _?_

Diavolo ponders all these things as he closes his eyes, his tongue swiping across Lucifer’s bottom lip before slipping into his mouth. 

“Woahhhhhhh!” Levi’s gasp is clearly audible over the guests, his hands flying up to cover his open mouth.

“ _Cut_!” Simeon barks. He abruptly stands from the director’s chair at the same time Lucifer pulls away, his pale cheeks blushing like a furious tomato. “No! That was terrible.” 

Diavolo doesn’t seem fazed one bit. He fixes a slightly rumpled sleeve and beams. “How so?” he chirps.

Simeon folds his arms across his chest. “This is a rehearsal,” he says, lightning flashing in his eyes, “for a _play._ The scene is kissing the groom, not making out with him in a highly sexual manner.”

It’s the same thing really, but Simeon is one person Diavolo doesn’t want to anger. Besides, since he’s messed it up, it just means another kiss with Lucifer when they do it all over again. 


End file.
